Odio y amor
by muerdaguita
Summary: Saya pelea contra los quirópteros pero en su camino se encontrara perdida entre odio y amor, dos hombres pelean por ella pero ella parece amar a Solomon, ¿dejara que su corazón la domine? o ¿perderá el amor por el odio que siente hacia Diva?
1. Amor en la oscuridad

Era una noche oscura, silenciosa, la luna iluminaba la ciudad cubriéndola con una luz blanca casi transparente, era una noche como ninguna otra. Saya se encontraba descansando en su habitación. Tantos pensamientos venían a su mente ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué no alguien mas? ¿Por qué no puedo ser humana? ¿Qué hago aquí? tantas preguntas y ninguna respuesta pero así había sido toda su vida una vida llena de preguntas sin respuesta alguna...

–Debo dejar de pensar estas cosas- dijo Saya mientras se levantaba de su cama, salió de su habitación y se aseguro que todos estuvieran dormidos, lentamente abrió la puerta para que nadie escuchara y salió del departamento sin tener rumbo fijo. Saya empezó a caminar por las calles solitarias de la ciudad donde la única compañía que tenía era su sombra, su fiel acompañante de siempre. Saya camino y camino quien sabe por cuánto tiempo, se encontraba inmersa en sus pensamientos, atrapada en un mar de ideas que parecían nunca acabar. Mientras caminaba se encontró perdida en el parque, solo se veían los árboles que se movían con el viento de la fría noche, al encontrarse allí Saya se dio cuenta que no estaba sola una sombra pareció asomarse por detrás de un árbol

-¿Quién está allí?- Pregunto Saya con un poco de temor, para su sorpresa la sombra que había visto era la de Solomon, Saya quedo perpleja y no sabía que decir.

–Nunca imagine encontrarte aquí- dijo Saya a Solomon, quien la miraba constantemente sin alejar la mirada de ella

–Yo si sabia que estarías aquí… después de todo tus pensamientos son muy parecidos a los míos- dijo Solomon mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia Saya

–Deberíamos volver a casa

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no quieres estar junto a mí?

–No, no es eso

-¿Entonces?

–Es que cuando estoy junto a ti me siento diferente, de una manera que nadie me ha hecho sentir

-¿Ni siquiera Haji?

–Si… ni Haji me ha hecho sentir esto…

Al oír estas palabras Solomon tomo la mano de Saya y lentamente se acercó a ella quedando a pocos centímetros de sus labios.

– ¿Sabes? Desde el primer momento en que te vi supe que eras la mujer por la que tanto tiempo espere, la mujer que cambiaría mi mundo, la que me haría sentir vivo por primera vez en mi vida, tú eres mi musa, mi ángel.

Saya al escuchar las palabras de Solomon se perdió por un momento olvidando todo en lo que había estado pensando antes de encontrarse con el

– ¿Cómo puedes saber que soy yo? Después de todo tu estas con Diva... tú eres su caballero, deberías de odiarme... dijo Saya mientras bajaba la mirada

– ¿Odiarte? Como podría odiar a la creatura más bella y hermosa que mis ojos han visto ¿que no lo ves? Que no te das cuenta de que tú eres la única que me importa, la única a la que en verdad yo… Solomon se detuvo por un instante mientras analizaba las palabras que estaban a punto de salir de sus labios

– ¿Por qué no terminas de decirlo? ¿Yo soy la única a la que tu…? Saya se encontraba confundida pues no sabía lo que Solomon quería decirle

– ¡ERES LA UNICA A LA QUE YO HE AMADO! Le grito Solomon mientras atraía a Saya hacia su pecho y la abrazaba fuertemente

–Te amo siempre lo he hecho, desde el instante en que te vi, sé que jamás te lo dije pero es que tu siempre estabas con Haji peleando juntos contra Diva y yo solo observaba esperando que algún día fijaras tus ojos en mí, en el ser que daría su vida porque tu fueras feliz

–N-N-No… No se que decir jamás pensé que me dirías esto, no puede ser que sientas esto por mi ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué no Diva? Como puede ser que alguien me ame si después de todo no soy perfecta nunca lo he sido ni lo seré...

–Pues para mi tu eres perfecta, cada parte, cada célula de tu cuerpo, todo en ti es perfecto, amo cada parte de tu ser quiero poder siempre estar a tu lado para cuidarte quiero demostrarte que hay mas cosas en esta vida que solo pelear y odiar… Quiero mostrarte que puedes ser feliz

– ¿Feliz? Hace tanto tiempo que no se lo que es felicidad, pero contigo, cuando estoy cerca de ti siento algo parecido a lo que llaman felicidad

–Saya yo siento lo mismo cuando estoy cerca de ti porque tu eres mi felicidad tu eres mi vida mi mundo entero la llama que me mantiene vivo

–Solomon, yo… creo que estoy… enamorada de ti

– ¿Es enserio? ¿O solo lo dices para hacerme sentir bien?

–No, no lo se… estoy confundida… Al oír esto Solomon se dio la vuelta y dijo

–Piénsalo y cuando estés segura de tus sentimientos avísame y yo vendré a ti. Solomon comenzó a caminar pero de repente Saya tomo su brazo y lo abrazo por detrás

– Espera no te vayas por favor no me dejes

–Saya debo irme tengo que dejarte sola para que aclares tus pensamientos

–No, no hay nada que aclarar finalmente me di cuenta de algo Solomon yo….

–Dime Saya...

–Yo también te amo Solomon

– ¿Tú me amas?

–Si, te amo y me alegra poder decírtelo ya que es la primera vez que siento algo más aparte del odio… Ahora siento amor y este amor lo siento por ti. Solomon se dio la vuelta y abrazo a Saya con todas sus fuerzas

–No sabes cuanto tiempo espere para escucharte decir eso, ahora me siento el ser más feliz del mundo ahora que te tengo junto a mí. Solomon vio a Saya a los ojos mientras Saya lo veía a él, lentamente sus rostros se acercaron al del otro, los labios de Saya rosaban los labios de Solomon, podían sentir la respiración del otro, y finalmente los dos se fundieron en un apasionado beso. Ambos se besaron lentamente saboreando los labios del otro sintiendo el exquisito aroma del otro, se besaban como si nunca antes hubieran besado a alguien, era la primera vez que estaban tan cerca el uno del otro... Solomon tocaba con sus manos a Saya sintiendo su cuerpo que para el era perfecto. Se besaron durante mucho tiempo unidos en un momento eterno un momento por el cual los dos habían esperado tanto tiempo… después separaron sus labios y se vieron fijamente era como si sus ojos dijeran todo lo que las palabras no podían expresar

–Eres hermosa, Saya- dijo Solomon mientras acariciaba su rostro

–Solomon gracias por esta gran noche pero ahora debo irme-

-¿Irte? ¿Por qué?

–Pronto amanecerá y los demás se darán cuenta que no estoy en casa

–Ya veo, debes volver con los demás… y con Haji…

–Si, debo volver pero...

– ¿Pero qué Saya?

- Saya se recostó sobre el hombro de Solomon y al levantar la mirada lo beso nuevamente

–No olvides que te amo Solomon

–No, no lo olvidare Saya… y Saya se alejo mientras su figura desaparecía con la llegada del amanecer.

–Luchare por ti Saya, juntos venceremos a Diva y prometo viajar por el mundo juntos por toda la eternidad hasta que este corazón deje de palpitar.


	2. Solo existe el odio

Después de haberse encontrado con Solomon la noche anterior Saya se encontraba descansando en su cama. No podía dejar de pensar en ese momento mágico en el cual sus labios se encontraron por primera vez, esa imagen venía a su mente una y otra vez.

–Solomon- susurro mientras pensaba en él, si de algo estaba segura es que lo amaba, amaba a Solomon, pero ¿y Haji? ¿Qué pasaría con él?, Saya lo quería pero nunca había pensado en quererlo como algo más, no lo quería como un hermano pero tampoco como un amigo, mas sin embargo el cariño que sentía por él era más grande de lo que podía imaginar. Saya se sentó en su cama, nuevamente se encontraba confundida y aunque quisiera ser feliz con Solomon ella se dio cuenta que eso solo era una fantasía algo que por el momento no podía suceder, ella no podía permitirse amar a alguien o por lo menos no por ahora, debía seguir odiando a Diva por todo lo que le había hecho a las personas que amaba, había matado a Riku, a su amado hermano y por culpa de los quirópteros su papa había muerto y Kai había sufrido demasiado.

-No, no puedo amar a Solomon en este momento debo pelear, debo matar a Diva, debo acabar con los quirópteros, debo ponerle un fin a esta pesadilla, la Saya feliz de antes ya no existe ahora solo hay espacio para el odio en mi corazón y aunque ame a Solomon no puedo estar junto a el… lo siento Solomon.

Esas fueron las palabras que Saya susurro mientras se perdía en la vista que se podía observar desde la ventana de su habitación y allí permaneció por un buen tiempo hasta que algo la saco de sus pensamientos, de pronto tocaron a su puerta, era Haji

–Saya, puedo pasar

-Si claro pasa Haji- Haji entró lentamente, pero algo parecía raro en él, nunca sonreía pero a pesar de eso se le podía notar cierta tristeza en el rostro.

–Saya, necesito hablar contigo- dijo Haji con una voz un poco triste

– ¿Dime Haji que pasa?

–Anoche tu…

-Solo salí a pensar un poco- interrumpió Saya a Haji evitando verlo a la cara, sabía lo que había pasado anoche pero prefería no decirle nada a Haji, era mejor no lastimarlo

–Saya yo te vi te vi con el

-Haji yo…

–No, no te preocupes no tienes nada que aclararme después de todo yo solo soy tu caballero tu fiel sirviente y si tu deseo es estar con Solomon entonces ese también será el mío.

Haji tomo la mano de Saya y le dio un beso mientras una lagrima broto de sus ojos, en ese momento Saya se dio cuenta que Haji había derramado una lagrima por ella, pero ¿por qué? Haji parecía siempre tan frio, parecía que nada le podía afectar pero entonces ¿por qué lloraba? ¿Tanto la amaba? Al parecer sí, pero el corazón de Saya pertenecía ahora a alguien más, era de Solomon y nada ni nadie haría que sus sentimientos por el cambiaran, aunque ella sabía perfectamente que aunque amara a Solomon en este momento no podía estar junto a él ni dejar que su amor por Solomon la alejaran de su único propósito en la vida, el cual era acabar con Diva. Pero a pesar de todo le dolía el saber que Haji estaba sufriendo por ella.

–Haji, perdóname

Esas eran las únicas palabras que Saya podía decirle a Haji, no se atrevía a verlo, no quería verlo sufrir, le estaba haciendo daño ella lo sabía pero no había nada que hacer. Haji camino hacia la puerta y mientras la cerraba detrás de sí susurró

–Solo importa tu felicidad Saya así que no te preocupes por mí- y cerró la puerta dejando a una confundida y triste Saya sumida en sus pensamientos.


	3. Confusión

Luz tan blanca, tan clara, casi transparente, permites que todos vean a través de ti pero nadie sabe a dónde vas, de dónde vienes.

Cuando la obscuridad te acecha desapareces perdiéndote en ella, si así soy yo, soy como la luz, voy a donde se supone que debo ir para devolverle la claridad a la vida de las personas que amo y para devolverme la luz a mí misma, soy como la luz, que desaparece en las noches debido a la obscuridad que la consume lentamente hasta que no deja nada, soy como la luz, pero poco a poco la obscuridad me está consumiendo, esta obscuridad, este odio me mata día a día y cuando termine de apoderarse de mí no quedara nada más, no seré mas Saya, dejare de existir, ya que el odio habrá acabo con mi vida, por el momento solo necesito de ese odio, ese odio que alimenta mi alma y me mantiene viva…

Era una mañana como cualquiera, Saya se encontraba recostada en la ventana de su habitación.

-(_Que hermosa luz, lástima que en las noches se vea atrapada por la obscuridad_)- Saya no podía dejar de pensar en eso una y otra vez, parecía que el odio la consumía lentamente como la obscuridad a la luz.

De pronto tocaron la puerta de su habitación.

-Saya, ¿puedo pasar?

-Sí, pasa Kai

-Te he traído el desayuno, espero que te guste, no soy muy bueno cocinando, pero ya sabes lo que dicen, la práctica hace al maestro, ¿no crees?- Kai sonreía como siempre, como si todo estuviera bien, pero no lo estaba y ella lo sabía perfectamente, pero a pesar de todo Kai siempre sabia como hacerla sonreír aunque fuera solo un poco.

-Gracias hermano, estoy segura que tu comida debe estar muy buena, después de todo has practicado bastante

-Pues solo he practicado un poco, ¡no es para tanto!

-(_Ojala pudiera sonreír de la forma que Kai lo hace, pero yo no puedo ser feliz, solo debo odiar y nada más…)_

-¿Estas bien Saya?, desde el otro día te noto un poco pensativa

-No es nada, tú no te preocupes por mí hermano, deberías empezar a preocuparte más por ti en vez de preocuparte por los demás

-Lo siento, no puedo evitar ser así, además Saya, tu siempre quieres llevar toda la carga sobre tus hombros, debes entender que yo estoy para ti, al igual que Haji, así que deja que nosotros te ayudemos a llevar esa carga tan pesada, es demasiado para ti sola

-Lo sé, pero… es mi pelea no la suya, yo soy la única que puede derrotar a Diva y ustedes lo saben muy bien, no quiero que nadie más sufra por mi culpa…

-Creo que la que debería preocuparse más por si misma que por los demás eres tu Saya, danos la oportunidad de ayudarte, aunque no podamos hacer gran cosa pero podemos hacer tu carga menos pesada, nosotros te queremos Saya, en verdad te queremos…

-Gracias Kai, de verdad no sé qué haría sin ti

-No tienes nada que agradecer Saya, eres mi hermana ¿no? Debo cuidarte como mi hermanita que eres

-Enserio gracias hermano

-Ya te lo dije no tienes nada que agradecer

Kai se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación y mientras la abría vio algo que sus ojos no podían creer…

-T-t-tu ¿qué haces aquí?

-He venido a ver a Saya

-¡No te atrevas a acercarte a ella!

Kai estaba dispuesto a atacar a Solomon pero cuando iba a sacar su arma Saya se interpuso entre los dos por lo que Kai tuvo que bajar su arma.

-Saya ¿pero que…?

-No lo lastimes Kai, él es nuestro aliado

-Lo que dice Saya es cierto, no he venido a pelear, solo quiero hablar con ella

-¡PERO TU ERES EL CABALLERO DE DIVA!

-Sí, lo era, pero he decidido ser el caballero de Saya porque la amo con todo mi ser. Nunca había amado a nadie como amo a Saya, ella se convirtió en mi razón de ser.

-Pero… Saya ¿estas segura que él es nuestro aliado?

-Si Kai, no hay nada de lo que preocuparse y ahora ¿nos puedes dejar solos un momento?

-Está bien, si eso es lo que quieres…

-Gracias Kai

Kai salió de la habitación dejando a Solomon y Saya solos. El corazón de Saya empezó a palpitar cada vez más rápido a medida que Solomon se acercaba lentamente a ella y cuando él estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para besarla ella se alejó.

-Saya… mi amada Saya ¿estás bien? ¿Por qué te alejas de mí?, pensé que tú y yo…

-Lo siento Solomon pero lo nuestro no puede ser

-Pero… pensé que me amabas, tu, tú me dijiste que me amabas, ¿entonces?, me vas a decir que todo era mentira, todo lo que me dijiste esa noche, yo te creí…

-¡BASTA SOLOMON! No digas eso, no digas que lo que te dije era mentira, no lo digas… yo te amo y lo que te dije esa noche era verdad es solo que...

-¿Qué?, si me amas y yo te amo entonces deberíamos estar juntos, yo te puedo hacer feliz Saya, yo puedo hacer que recuperes tu sonrisa, solo permíteme hacerlo

-No, Solomon lo nuestro no puede ser yo debo derrotar a Diva, no tengo tiempo de estar creyendo en falsas historias de amor, eso solo pasa en los cuentos, donde todos los finales son felices… pero esta es la realidad y no puedo estar contigo, al menos no por ahora, primero debo matar a Diva, yo debo acabar con los quirópteros

-Si eso es lo que quieres entonces déjame ayudarte Saya, eso es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti, después de todo prometí que estaría a tu lado siempre, algún día lograre que estemos juntos y prometo devolverte tu sonrisa

-Gracias Solomon pero… (_No puedo decirle que tengo planeado morir junto con Diva y los quirópteros, no, es mejor que no se entere de nada, no quiero que el sufra, todo debe seguir así…)_

_-¿_Pero qué Saya? ¿Por qué no terminas de decirlo?

-No es nada, olvídalo Solomon

-Pero es que…

De pronto fueron interrumpidos por un escandaloso ruido, todos salieron fuera del departamento para ver que estaba pasando y en ese instante Saya es atacada por sorpresa, por lo que es lanzada contra la pared.

Haji y Solomon corren hacia donde esta Saya para ayudarla ya que había sido lastimada, pero para su sorpresa quien había atacado a Saya era James.

-Hermano ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vengo a acabar con Saya, y es mejor que no intervengas Solomon, después de todo eres un traidor, traicionaste a nuestra madre Diva, así que después de matar a Saya y a su caballero te matare a ti.

-No permitiré que le hagas daño a Saya, así que si quieres matarla ¡deberás acabar conmigo primero!

Después de decir esto, Solomon y James empezaron a pelear, la pelea duro mucho tiempo y tanto Solomon como James se encontraban exhaustos, pero por desgracia Solomon estaba muy lastimado y no iba poder seguir así por mucho tiempo, en ese momento James tomo la espada de Saya que había volado lejos de ella cuando fue lanzada por James, así que al tomar la espada estaba a punto de atravesar a Solomon con la misma, pero al tratar de atravesarlo con la espada alguien se interpuso entre los dos…

-N-n-no puede ser, no por favor, ¡NOOOOO!

Saya gritaba desesperada y corrió hacia donde se encontraba Haji, al acercarse a él vio que estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre, James lo había atravesado con la espada de Saya al tratar de salvar a Solomon, Saya estaba tan dolida que en ese momento tomo su espada y la lleno de su sangre, para después atacar a James y atravesarlo con su espada, después de eso James se empezó a cristalizar lentamente hasta que murió.

-No entiendo, ¿Por qué me salvaste Haji? Pensé que me odiabas por tratar de quitarte el amor de Saya, entonces ¿Por qué? No lo entiendo…

-Yo lo hice porque Saya te ama y no quiero, no quiero que ella vuelva a llorar…

Saya lloraba demasiado no lo podía creer, Haji, su fiel caballero, quien había estado allí para ella, Haji su amado… ¿su amado? Entonces ella ¿lo amaba? Si, debía ser eso, ella también amaba a Haji, lo amaba como a Solomon pero de una manera distinta, por esa razón ella no podía ver a Haji como hermano ni como amigo porque ella lo ama siempre lo ha amado…

-Haji yo… perdóname, no puedes morir, no por favor

Esas eran las palabras que Saya repetía una y otra vez mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, Haji sangraba demasiado y cada vez todo se volvía más y más borroso para el

-Saya, no sé si podre resistir, pero solo quiero que sepas, que yo… yo… Te amo Saya, desde el instante en que te conocí, desde ese día te he amado con todo mi corazón, pero sé que tu amas a Solomon así que no te preocupes yo lo entiendo, solo quiero que lo sepas por si yo…

Haji en ese momento no pudo resistirlo mas y sus ojos lentamente empezaron a cerrarse, mientras su respiración estaba a punto de detenerse

-Haji, Haji, ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué no respondes, n-no, por favor, no te puedes morir, yo, yo no sé si te amo, no sé si amo a Solomon, no estoy segura, todo esto es confuso, pero, solo quiero que me acompañes para matar a Diva quiero que estés allí, Haji por favor ¡NOOO! No te mueras Haji no te mueras por favor, no…

Solomon al igual que todos solo podían observar como Saya abrazaba el cuerpo inerte de Haji mientras lloraba y gritaba su nombre, ella estaba sufriendo mucho, lo quería, de verdad lo quería…

-(_Creo que después de todo, ella ama a Haji, siempre ha sido así, yo solo la confundí, no creo que ella me ame de verdad, ella lo ama a él y siempre lo amara, pero aunque no me ame prometí que estaría siempre a su lado para protegerla y amarla, que tonto soy, me enamore de la mujer más bella que mis ojos han visto y ¿adivinen qué?, ella ama a alguien más)- _

Solomon estaba dolido después de haber escuchado a Saya diciéndole a Haji que lo amaba y que estaba confundida, si, le había dolido tanto como si Saya le hubiera atravesado el corazón con su espada, le dolía, pero no había nada que hacer, solo podía observar como Saya abrazaba a Haji y gritaba su nombre, aunque Haji parecía haber dejado de respirar para siempre…


End file.
